


Goodbye Mexico

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Life After Mexico, M/M, Mpreg, Reunions, coming home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: Mickey gets caught and has to return to the US.





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey stretches trying to loosen the muscles in his back. His hands are handcuffed on his lap, not tightly but still a discomfort. 

He'd tried being discreet and to live unnoticed in Mexico but it had become nearly impossible once his stomach grew bigger each month. It wasn't unheard of for a man to be pregnant but the odds of having the male child bearing gene was not as common either. It never crossed his mind that he'd have it. If it had, maybe he would've been more careful those last night's he'd spent with Ian. 

He was picked up by the police at work without much justification. Justina, his boss had made a fuss wanting to know why the police wanted to talk to him. Manny, her husband had not said a word actually knowing that Mickey was a wanted man. Someone had reported their concerns about a pregnant, white male who worked in their small town's cantina. 

A group of tourists had been in earlier. The older man was rude and demanding. He thought throwing his money around meant he could treat them like shit and he didn't appreciate being told off by a pregnant dude. Mickey figured it had to be him because no one else seemed to give a shit until then. 

The police claimed they had to check on his well-being considering he was surrounded by open alcohol and a call had been made. He asked if someone claimed to see him drinking and they'd said no. The police man's eyes raked over Mickey's knuckle tats and decided it had been enough to bring him in for questioning. 

Once they took his fingerprints and ran them through their system Mickey knew he was done. His freedom was over. It all happened so fast. 

Now he was in the back of a transport van heading to the border. Back to the US, back to Chicago. What little belongings he had were left behind in the small apartment he stayed in over the bar. 

He wished he'd had a chance to say goodbye to Justina and Manny. They'd been good to him and for Mickey that didn't happen too often. 

Mickey rubbed comforting circles across his belly. He groaned softly when the baby moved giving him a few sharp kicks in the process. 

The officer knocked on the glass, "estan bien?". He glanced nervously at Mickey as if he was about to pop the baby out right there in the squad car. 

"Si." He turned his attention back outside to the scenery. The sun was going down and it was quite a pretty sight. This was probably the last time he'd see a sunset in Mexico. He had planned on staying, on raising his baby here. But what was gonna happen now? 

He had to prepare himself for the worst. He was going back to prison and with his luck he'd get a longer sentence. Tears escaped quicker than he could stop them. He wiped them with the back of his hand not wanting to draw any attention. 

God, he wanted to raise this baby! His baby. He had been saving money. Manny kept it for him in a small safe in the bar. Mickey would walk along the beach watching kids splashing in the water, kicking their feet in the sand and imagined his own child doing the same things one day. It looked like a good childhood, better than anything he ever had growing up. 

He had to get in touch with Mandy and Iggy. They were the only family he could really depend on. They could be crazy and selfish sometimes but they wouldn't turn their backs on him and his baby. 

They parked the car at the Mexican border crossing where two squad cars sat waiting on the other side. The officer helped Mickey out of the car walking him over to the Americans. One of the officer's mouth dropped open as he slapped his partners shoulder. 

"This is the guy?". He took Mickey's appearance in, eyes glued to his protruding belly. The Mexican officer laughed at the man's ignorance, "Si, el esta embarazado." 

"No shit, nobody mentioned it." The second officer translated as the Mexican officer shrugged not caring either way. 

He hands Mickey over and leaves quickly with a short wave. With some help Mickey slides into the back seat before the officers get in the front. "I'm Officer Peluzio and this is Officer Martinez. We've got a ways to drive. Did you eat, go to the restroom?" 

Mickey shakes his head, "Neither". Martinez shakes his head, gesturing to Peluzio, "Saw a Mcdonald's a few miles ago." 

Peluzio nods, "Think you can behave till we get to the next stop? If you can and listen to our instructions we'll get along fine." 

"Yeah, yes sir". The cops look pleased with themselves and drive on. Mickey hadn't eaten in hours and his bladder was growing by the minute. He'd mostly been ignored before so he figures if he cooperates maybe he could pee and get a Big Mac, fries and a sprite. His mouth watered just thinking about it. 

He was back on US soil and as much as he'd missed it this wasn't leading him anywhere good. He was certain he would be locked up again in a few hours. The only consolation was that he had his baby safely inside him and they couldn't take that away. 

Not yet....


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey enjoys the time he spends before reaching Chicago. The officers pull into a hotel and check themselves in. Mickey is still handcuffed but they make him as comfortable as possible. He gets to take a warm, supervised shower. He gets to eat a meal from the hotel restaurant in his room that tastes almost home cooked and he sleeps in a comfortable bed.

He savors these moments before he ends up behind bars again. Being able to shower without being surrounded by groups of strange men, eating food with real flavor and sleeping on a mattress that isn't a lumpy twin. He whispers to his baby, rubbing his stomach sporadically enjoying the time they have together. He ignores the looks he gets from the two officers before they do their own whispering to each other.

They seem like an okay pair. Neither going out of their way to treat him like trash. One of the Mexican officers couldn't keep his eyes off Mickey at the station. There was a scary moment when the guy finally got to be alone with Mickey. He leaned in as he spoke in Spanish. Mickey's Spanish had improved but there was still a lot he didn't know. He'd called him a "Puto Sucio" and wrapped his large hand around Mickey's wrist before another officer came in to take Mickey away. The guy was a punk but it was scary because Mickey didn't want him to hurt his baby. That's all that mattered.

The next day was a long drive. Mickey wakes up when the squad car comes to a halt. "Damn, the media's here. They must've been tipped off. How'd they know!"

Reporters run to the car with cameramen in tow. They surround the car yelling over each other. Mickey blinks at a camera flash before putting his head down. He can hear his name repeatedly, "Mickey! Mickey! Mr. Milkovich!" Mickey laughs softly, how fucking formal of them.

Peluzio tells him to keep his head down for now. Officers from inside the station are coming and will escort them in. Several officers run out of the station telling everyone to back away from the car. Martinez slips his jacket off before exiting the car and gets Mickey out using his jacket to cover as much of Mickey as possible. Peluzio and another officer stand behind Mickey trying to keep the reporters at bay. They walk as quickly as possible but it's dark outside and hard for Mickey to see as he's being pushed forward. The yelling makes it hard for Mickey to keep his bearings and he trips falling against Martinez back. He feels several hands grab him and the jacket falls to the ground.

The flashes of light and loud voices intensify in all directions. It unnerves Mickey and he starts to breath heavily squeezing Martinez tightly with his right hand. Martinez turns and sees the panic in Mickey's eyes. He lifts Mickey off the ground carrying him the rest of the way into the station. Mickey can see Peluzio and a few other officers holding back the crowd as the station doors close. The doors lock and the chaos outside becomes a muffled blur.

Mickey never thought he'd be so grateful to be locked inside a police station but he is now. As soon as Mickey's feet touch the ground his knees buckle. He feels embarrassed but grabs Martinez so he doesn't fall. He can feel his hands shaking and even though his mind is calmer, his body doesn't seem to be catching on. He hates not being in control. Then again, he hasn't had full control of his body for months.

"I'll be ok, just need to sit." Martinez leads Mickey to the back, "Don't worry. We've got a doctor waiting to check you. You'll be just fine."

Mickey snorts because nothing about this situation was just fine.

Outside Peluzio tries to get the reporters to settle down. Several officers stand by him waiting as the loud talking lowers to impatient mumbles.

"I know you all have questions but tonight is not the time to ask. Please let us do our jobs. You can contact our departmental media rep for further information."

A reporter yells out, "Mr. Milkovich appears to be pregnant, can you confirm his state?" Another yells, "Will he have a new trial?".

Peluzio ignores a few more questions, "Like I said, I have no answers. Have a good night everyone." He leaves the disgruntled reporters behind as they head to their trucks.

A blonde reporter checks herself in a compact mirror before standing in front of the police station. Her cameraman points his lens at her waiting for his cue.

"Did you see that Ricky, that boy was huge. This is going to be a good story." She straightens herself out before whipping on her signature smile. "I'm ready, roll it!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I just need to focus on getting my shit together. I can't be in a relationship right now." Lip blows out a puff of smoke and crushes the remaining stub into an ashtray. 

Ian's sitting on a chair with his head laid back but Lip can still see the smirk on his face. He slaps Ian's leg to get his attention. 

"What, you think I can't get my shit together or be alone?" Ian sits up and shrugs not answering. 

"IAN, IAN! 

Ian pushes the door open, "What is it Debs?" 

"Come down here now!" Lip and Ian give each other a look before heading downstairs. 

"What's so important...." Ian's half way down the steps when Debbie raises the volume on the TV and he hears it. He hears Mickey's name. 

He swallows hard and Lip pulls him until he's sitting on the couch. A young blonde reporter with too much makeup on is talking about Mickey. 

He's been brought back to the US. He's not free anymore. 

Ian hadn't let himself think much about Mickey. Whenever he'd pop in his head Ian would tell himself Mickey was fine. Mickey was free, he could take care of himself. It was better to just let it go and then he'd think of something else, anything else. He kept telling himself he'd deal with thoughts of Mickey when he was ready but now. Now it was out of his hands. 

The reporter didn't have much information but had footage of Mickey being taken in. Officers hustled a man covered over with a police jacket. Ian sat forward trying to get a glimpse but it was dark and chaotic. Then the guy stumbled, the police grabbed him and the jacket fell. 

It was Mickey.

The dark hair and those blue eyes. Ian could recognize those eyes anywhere. The shouting got louder and Mickey looked unnerved as the policeman literally lifted him off the ground rushing him forward until he was out of sight. It was so fast but he looked.... 

The footage was over and the reporter was back, "It appears that Mr. Milkovich is several months pregnant. We will be getting confirmation on that and hopefully a statement on what's to come shortly." 

“Maybe he just got fat. It was pretty dark, he probably just let himself go.” Debbie looks at Lip like he’s a complete idiot. “Are you kidding me? He was definitely pregnant. Do you think that’s why he escaped from prison? Do you think the father’s a prison guard or an inmate?” 

“Who knows, I mean he’s been out for a while. He could’ve gotten knocked up by some Mexican dude he met at a bar. Ian, did you know he had the gene?” 

Ian comes out of his small trance. "Um, no. Mickey didn't go to the clinic unless he was really sick. I don't think he ever got tested. He would have told me if he knew." 

"You dodged a bullet there. Least he got pregnant after you broke it off with him. Damn, I never imagined seeing Mickey pregnant." 

Debbie rolls her eyes, "You know it's not that crazy. You didn't spend much time with him but he took good care of Ian when he was on his low. He helped out around the house too, even watched Liam sometimes." 

Lip sits back looking at his brother, "Yeah, I think he'd have done anything for you. He's always been so reckless though. How's that going work for him now? They're not going to let him keep that baby. If they can't find the father that kid will end up with Mickey's fucked up family or in foster care." 

Ian stands up quickly, "I just remembered I was supposed to meet up with Trevor." Ian grabs his jacket and starts heading for the door when Lip grabs his wrist. 

"You okay though? With all this." Ian nods, "It's a lot but I'll deal with it. I just gotta go." Ian pulls his hand away, the door slamming behind him. 

********** 

Ian turned down the block, he doesn't even have a real destination. He lied, he hadn't spoken to Trevor in a few days but he didn't want Lip to ask him questions he wasn't ready to answer. 

Mickey

It was his first time seeing Mickey in months. It was a shock because every time a memory hit him he'd shut it out. When some random thing would trigger the thought of Mickey his mind would find something else to focus on. 

As soon as he came home from leaving Mickey at the Mexican border he'd found out Monica had died. It was hard because he was angry at her but he felt grief too. As shitty as she was, she was still his mother. His siblings made him feel like he was being over emotional, like it was wrong to feel this loss. 

He also had to deal with Trevor, his boyfriend at the time. Ian had ignored his calls. He had to fess up but what guy wants to hear, "I didn't call you because I ran off with my ex-boyfriend who escaped from prison. I had no plans to ever come back but I changed my mind and decided to choose you instead." This was too big a secret to keep. Lies just blow up in your face and come back to bite you in the ass later. 

So, Ian told Trevor the truth and Trevor broke up with him but they'd stayed friends. It had been awkward at first but neither was ready to let the other go. They understood each other now in a way that didn't work when they were more than friends. 

When things finally settled down the finality of Mickey really being gone had set in and Ian ignored it. He ignored it the way he had when Mickey got locked up. Was it selfish? Yes, but what good would it do him. 

Thinking about what was unchangeable. He'd made his decision at the border. Ian thought he'd never see Mickey again and like Mickey once said himself. What's done is done. 

But it hadn't been done then and it wasn't done now. Ian had been fooling himself. Running away from what was too hard to deal with just like he did in the past. 

He needed to talk to someone. Someone who could give him honest advice. Someone who wasn't close to this whole situation. He needed a friend. 

Ian pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, is it too late? I really need to talk. Can I come over? Thanks." 

Ian hung up and ran up the steps towards the incoming L train.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay

Ian knocked on the door glad his friend was home but unsure if he’d really hear him out. The door opened and his friend turned to the kitchen to make some coffee. Ian followed behind. 

“Hey, you’re lucky you caught me. Remember the hot guy I told you about, the bicycle guy. We met up for drinks and he looked really good but he turned out to be a total dud. He talked about himself so much and when I start talking about my day at work he tells me, “That’s interesting but I want to hear about you”. So, I’m like “This is me, talking about me. What would you like me to share?” and his response is “Your likes and dislikes, you know sexually”. He tells me this while he’s rubbing my thigh under the table. I mean I like casual sex as much as the next guy but he wasn’t giving off sexy vibes, more like creepy ones. When I didn’t answer he starts talking about the crap he’s into. I told him I was going to the bathroom and came home instead. He wasn’t interested in what was coming out of my mouth, just what he could put it in!” 

Trevor presses the start button on the coffee machine and turns towards Ian laughing at his own joke. Ian looks off though. He smiles softly but it’s fake. Trevor can tell and he looks fidgety. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen at work or was it your family again?” 

“Um, neither. You didn’t see the news tonight.”

Trevor shakes his head, unsure of where this was going. “No, why?” Trevor frowns, “It wasn’t one of my kids was it?” 

“No, it wasn’t one of them. It was Mickey. He was on the news.” 

“Your ex-boyfriend.” Trevor pauses while Ian nods. Ian never brought up his ex after they had decided to be just friends and Trevor had been grateful for that. He never wanted to admit it but the whole Ian running off with his ex thing had been an ego smasher. Even if now Trevor could see Ian was clearly better for him as a friend instead of a lover it still felt shitty to think about and not a topic he really wanted to rehash. 

“The ex you cheated on me with.” He hadn’t meant to say that out loud but he had. Trevor looked up at Ian who sheepishly looked towards the front door like he was ready to bolt. He didn’t want Ian to do that, they were past that. Weren’t they? 

“Forget I said that. It’s water under the bridge. You can talk to me. Come on.” 

They sit on the couch and Trevor waits for Ian to talk. He knows he’ll get more out of Ian if he lets him take the lead. Ian hates when his siblings attack him with questions before he can get his thoughts together. He’s mentioned it, mostly when he talks about his sister Fiona and occasionally his brother Lip. 

Ian lays his hands on his lap and lets out a deep breath, “Can I....talk about this with you. I know it’s kinda fucked up but I trust you and you're so good with those kids.” 

Trevor laughs, “You don’t have to butter me up. It’s okay, I’m here.” 

“He was on the news. I don’t know how they caught him but they brought him from Mexico. He was handcuffed and they tried to hide his face. They tried to hide him from the press but they couldn’t. It was him, it was Mickey and he’s......he has a big belly. He was surrounded by reporters and the cops had to pick him up to get him away from them.” 

Ian’s voice cracks, “I thought he’d be safe but he wasn’t. I never wanted to think he wouldn’t be. He’s pregnant and they’re going to lock him away again. I have no right to be freaking out!” 

“Ian, of course you have a right to freak out. You had a relationship with him. Just because it ended the way it did doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to have feelings about this. I know you didn’t want to bring him up to me because......well because of what happened between us but I’m glad you feel like you can.” 

Ian shook his head, “I haven’t talked about him at all Trevor. This is the first time I’ve said his name out loud since all those months ago. Mickey, he doesn’t deserve any of this.” 

“Wait, you didn’t tell your family about what happened?” 

Ian shakes his head no. “How about your therapist? You had to have told her.” Ian shakes his head no again. Trevor’s mouth drops open in shock. 

“How....How is that possible?” 

“I talk to her about everything in my life except Mickey. I couldn’t, I knew she’d never let it go. I knew she’d keep asking me about him and I thought if I started talking about him...I wouldn’t stop. I’d drive myself crazy and that’s the last thing I wanted to happen. When I saw his face tonight it was like feeling all this shit I haven't felt in so long. It’s just too much!” 

“Ian, you can’t compartmentalize your emotions just letting out the good and ignoring your problems. I think you’ve been dealing with your situation with Emotional Detachment.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ian’s frustration clearly showing. 

“It’s a means of coping with anxiety by avoiding certain situations that can trigger you. It’s often described as emotional  numbing or  dissociation.” Trevor can tell he’s losing Ian by the uncertain look on his face.   

“It’s like when you’re being physically threatened. Self-preservation is part of our DNA and most people react with a fight or flight reaction. I think your brain chose flight. Thing is you can only run from your own head for so long.” 

“If you think you’re going to spiral call your therapist tomorrow. I know you probably feel some guilt especially if he’s pregnant but ending that relationship was the best thing at the time. You could have been on the news right next to him. You can’t feel responsible for that and he obviously moved on too if he’s in that condition."

Ian stared quietly before jumping up off the couch, “It’s late. I really need to go home.” Ian rushes towards the front door. 

“Are you sure? You can stay over and talk more if you want.”

“No, No. I’m exhausted and I need to be in my own bed right now but thanks for listening.” Ian opens the door when Trevor grabs his sleeve.

“You’ll call your therapist tomorrow, right?” 

Ian nods softly pulling himself out of Trevor’s grip not wanting to offend him. “Will do, talk to you later. Night.”

He bypasses the elevator going straight for the stairs and hears the soft click of Trevor’s door closing behind him.

********** 

Ian walked quickly down the street heading for the train station. What the hell had he been thinking? Trevor meant well but Ian had felt more like he was in a session than talking to a friend. And how could he think Trevor would be impartial considering they used to fuck. 

He’d had so much to say but one look at Trevor and he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t describe how Mickey had touched a place inside him he’d never known was there. The high he felt when Mickey would watch him and pretend he wasn’t, when he’d smile or laugh at Ian’s jokes and the raw passion he felt when they touched. 

How could he explain what he and Mickey had went through together? The neighborhood, Kash, Ned, Juvie, Svetlana, Terry, the Army, Sammie and finally Bipolar. 

The things he needed to say would only hurt Trevor’s feelings so Ian had held back. Trevor was his friend and it wasn’t fair to unload on him just because Ian desperately needed to. 

Trevor was right about one thing though. He couldn’t avoid this anymore. He couldn’t keep pretending that the absence of Mickey, who had been the most important person in his world didn’t affect him. 

The Mickey filled trunk in his head was now open and there was no closing it. Ian laughed out loud at the irony of it because now that those memories were flooding back he didn’t want to deny them anymore. 

A stranger’s disapproving grunt pulls him back into reality. A woman stares at him as if he’s crazy pulling her teenage daughter towards the incoming train. 

Ian hates when people look at him like that but he can’t imagine what he must look like right now. He sits at the other end of the train wanting to get home as quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian rushes into the house feeling some security once he locks the door separating himself from the outside world. 

The house is quiet except for the soft tones of music and the lingering smell of menthol in the air. He walks up the stairs and sees light from underneath a bedroom door. Lip was still awake. 

Ian walks in locking the door behind him. 

“Hey”, Lip smashes his dying cigarette into the ashtray. 

“I was with him”, Ian blurts out. Lip smiles thinking he already knows where this is going. Ian’s so predictable. He can never keep it in his pants. “Trevor?” 

Ian shakes his head roughly. “No, Mickey”. 

Lip scoots closer to the edge of the bed throwing his legs over to sit up. They had never agreed on it out loud but he never brought up Mickey and Ian never brought up Mandy. They had both fucked up with them and it was hard to think about. He hurt Mandy. He was selfish only turning to her when he needed someone. End of the day she left. It didn’t feel good to know that part of the reason she did was because of him. He wasn’t responsible for her but he’d felt guilty. Ian's relationship with Mickey had been more complicated than his. Who knows what was going on in Ian’s head right now. 

“I’m not following here. How were you with Mickey? We just saw him on the news a few hours ago.” 

“I don’t mean today.” Ian ran his hands through his hair and let out a shaky sigh. He regretted keeping this a secret from his brother. “I was with him when he escaped. Those days I was MIA, I was with Mickey. He showed up and asked me to go with him to Mexico but when we hit the border I came home instead.” 

“You left again. Why didn’t you tell anyone?” 

“I did. I told Trevor. That’s why we broke up.” 

Lip tried to process what Ian had just told him. He wasn’t stupid, they used to tell each other everything but things change. They couldn’t do that anymore, they weren't kids but they were still very close. He still considered Ian his best friend. Ian told Trevor, not him. It stung for sure but this wasn’t about his feelings. 

He gave a small smile patting the bed urging Ian to sit beside him. Ian let out a sigh of relief and sat down. “So, Mickey reached out to you.” 

Ian nodded, “He told me he was going to Mexico to start over and he wanted me to go with him. We spent the night together. He was leaving with or without me. I thought this is it, it could be the last time I’d ever see him. He didn’t force me to go Lip, he gave me an out but I didn't take it. I don’t think he believed I’d really go but he asked and he waited for my answer. Next day I met up with him and left.” 

“But you came back.” 

Ian wiped his watery eyes before they could spill. “I just couldn’t do it. I was scared of leaving you guys, of what might happen when we got there, not finding the right meds, him getting arrested again. I’d be leaving everything behind. I said goodbye to him at the border and he was so fucking hurt. I made him think I was going with him and I didn’t.” 

Ian covered his face when he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Lip gripped Ian’s shoulder, “Ian, you did the right thing. He got caught and you would have been in deep shit too if they found you with him.” 

Ian shook his head, “No, you don’t know that.” 

“Yes, I do. Mickey escaped from prison. He was always going to have to be on the run and you would have too.” 

“I don’t know why he even came back for me.” The words come out choked and broken before he really started to cry. Lip leans toward his ipod raising the volume slightly in hopes no one wakes up and disturbs them. 

“I treated him so badly before I broke up with him. I cheated on him more than once, I made a porno and I didn’t use protection. I could have made him sick Lip! I lied again and again...” 

Ian covered his face trying to muffle his sobs. He hated how weak he must look right now. This was why he’d avoided talking about this for so long. “I’m not a good person.” 

“Of course, you are. You are one of the best people I know. You were manic when you did those things. You didn’t even know you were bipolar. None of us knew. That’s not your fault. You moved in with him even though he had a damn wife and you took care of his baby like he was your own.” 

“I kidnapped his baby.” 

“When you were manic. Not your fault! If you weren’t a good person you wouldn’t care at all. But you do, you always have.” 

Ian took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself so he could speak. He grabs a T-shirt off the bed wiping his wet face and crumpling it into a ball in his hands. 

“I broke up with him. I didn’t write him, I only went to see him once. I wasn’t there for him when he got locked up and he still came back for me.” 

“It’s fucked up but you were trying to get your life together. You can’t change that.” It was like a kick in the head to realize that he hadn’t seen Ian show this much emotion besides being angry for a quite some time. 

“I’m sorry you didn’t feel like you could tell me before.” 

Ian waves his hand not expecting an apology. He feels drained from his emotional breakdown but he’s not done. He quietly goes on. 

“I think I’m the father.” 

Lip shakes his head, “Hold on, he could have gotten knocked up in prison or from some dude in Mexico.” Lip rubs Ian’s shoulder but stops, “Oh shit, tell me you used a rubber last time you saw him.” 

Ian shakes his head, “I never liked using them with him and Mickey didn’t make me until he found out I cheated. Even then he wouldn’t turn me away if I didn’t want to use one. We had sex multiple times those last days and I never wrapped it up. I didn’t know he had the gene and he didn’t know I was going to walk away.” 

“That still doesn’t mean it’s your baby.” 

“It doesn’t mean it’s not either.” 

Lip knows Ian’s right. The possibility was real. That could be a little Gallagher Mickey’s carrying. 

“What do you want to do? I can help you find out if it’s yours or you can go on with your life like you’ve been.” 

Ian looks at Lip with a betrayed, almost insulted expression. “But I’d want to know and I know you do too.” 

Ian smiles softly, his brother understood him. “It’s not just the baby. I need to see him.” 

“Yeah, I Know.” 

Ian hands Lip the soggy, crumpled T-shirt and heads to his own room. Lip grimaces as he tosses the snot laced shirt on the ground and goes to bed. 

Ian’s exhausted and although he has so much on his mind he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. 

The next morning Ian wakes up to his alarm. He gets up to take his meds as usual. He’s on schedule for work today but not until 12:00 pm. He usually makes breakfast or goes for a jog but he’s still tired so he lays back down in his bed. He doesn’t fall back asleep though. 

He wonders where Mickey is waking up this morning. He wonders if the police will treat Mickey and the baby okay. Lastly, he wonders what the hell he’s going to do next.


	6. Chapter 6

They’d woken up early and driven several miles to a private prison facility neither had known existed. It was definitely more private than any prison Mandy had visited in the past. Sure, it had barbed wire fences and armed guards like most prisons but the outside of the building looked fairly new. The inside was cleaner than she’d expected too. It didn’t have that stifling oppressive feel when you first walked through the doors. 

After processing, a guard escorts them to a meeting room. She notices several tables and chairs scattered around and a guard posted at the door they entered through. Iggy avoids looking at the guard, fumbling with his hands on the table. 

“Will you relax, they’re not keeping you here.” 

Iggy lowers his voice so he’s not overheard, “I just got out of lock up a couple months ago. What'd you expect? This ain’t like no prison I’ve ever been to. It don’t even smell like prison. If it wasn’t for the guards, I’d think it was rehab.” 

Mandy snorts, “You should know.” Iggy ignores her, stretching in his seat, “Hope they don’t make us wait long.” 

About ten minutes later, Mickey and another guard walk through the adjacent door. Mandy keeps her composure, her eyes racking down Mickey’s frame. Iggy is not so subtle, his mouth wide open. 

Mickey walks over and sits down across from them. “Close your mouth Ig. You already saw me on TV.” 

“You didn’t look that big on TV. Man, your big!” Mickey smirks, he missed them. His knucklehead brother and crazy ass sister. 

Mandy smiles when her brother meets her eyes. “You look good. Mexico was good to you. Can’t believe you’re back and not alone.” 

Mickey lays his hand on top of his belly, “Yeah, last person you’d expect knocked up, huh.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Mandy smirks, “Just didn’t think you had the gene. How the hell didn’t you get knocked up before? You and Ian used to screw like horny-ass bunnies.” 

Iggy laughs loudly making the closest guard clear his throat and look away. “We did not.... uh whatever. The doctor told me that sometimes it kicks in later for men than women. It’s some hormone level shit.” 

Iggy shakes his head, “Lucky you never got tested. Pop would have killed you if he’d known.” 

“Well I had to get the gene from somewhere, didn't I?.” They look at each other and break out laughing. “Could you imagine dad pregnant?” Mandy laughs and checks her brother over again. 

“They treatin’ you okay in here? It looks pretty chill for a prison.” 

“Yeah, it’s more for non- violent, white collar criminals and special cases like me. The food’s still shit but it’s better than being locked up with rapists and murderers. Still gotta watch my back though, it’s still prison.” 

Mandy leans in a bit, “How about your case? You talk to a lawyer yet?” 

“I’m supposed to meet with a court appointed lawyer today. Hope he’s better than the last joker I got. That guy didn’t give a fuck about my case. I got a lot more to lose this time. I mean, I’m gonna do time but I don’t want to miss out on my kid growing up.” 

Mickey sighs looking slightly defeated. “Hey, look at me. You’re not going to. You got us and we aren’t going anywhere. I’m back home, for good. If you can’t take care of this baby, I will.” 

“Yeah man, me too. That’s family right there.” Iggy points at Mickey’s belly. 

Mickey smiles, “Thanks, makes me feel a lot better. Just want this kid to be taken care of.” 

“Mick, do you know who the father is?” 

Mickey snorts, his sister’s never been one to mince words. “I do.” Mickey raises a challenging eyebrow. 

“Okay well, do you want me to get in touch with Ian?” 

The slight smirk on Mickey’s face disappears at the mention of his ex-boyfriend. “Nah, no reason to get him involved in all this.” 

Mandy changes the subject not wanting Mickey to shut down. She talks about her life away from Chicago and Iggy tells a story about meeting his current girlfriend while he was shitfaced that almost makes Mickey pee his pants until the guard tells them time's up. 

They get up to say goodbye and Mandy tries to smile encouragingly but it's forced. Iggy steps forward pulling Mickey in for a hug. Mickey not expecting it, wraps an arm around Iggy for support. He leans in, his stomach pressing against his brother. An unexpected warmth burns in his chest that feels good but also....hurts. 

“Can I touch it?” Iggy’s eyes look hopeful. Mickey lets out a low chuckle grabbing his brother’s large hand and lays it flat across the top of his belly. 

“Come here.” Mickey smirks at his sister who’s usually so bold but who stares at his belly shyly. He places her hand underneath Iggy’s and she lets out a soft gasp. 

“Shit, it’s so real. You’re gonna have a baby.” The bittersweet expression of happiness on her brother’s face almost makes her want to cry. 

The guard clears his throat looking slightly uncomfortable interrupting them. 

Mickey takes a step back letting their hands fall away. “I’ll call you when I can. Let you know what the lawyer says.” 

Mandy nods, not sure she can get a word past the lump in her throat. 

“Take care of yourself. Hope for the best man.” Mickey nods as he walks away. His brother being optimistic and his sister looking like she’s ready to cry. 

It feels good to know that he does have people out there loving him, rooting for him. Mostly, he feels relieved knowing that his kid will be taken care of even if his brother’s words of hope end up being wrong. 

 

********** 

Ian stands across the street watching the Milkovich house. He hasn’t gone closer not wanting to be approached by the reporters parked in front of the house. There had been 4 vans earlier but now several hours later there were only 2. 

This was his second try at catching someone at the house today. Ian wasn’t even sure who was living there at the moment but what other choice did he have but to wait. He tried Mandy’s cell phone number but it was disconnected. She had changed her number in the past though so Ian decided to jump on Facebook and check out her status. Her last post was more than a week ago so she must be busy. He sent her a message to call him asap. 

Mandy had to have seen the news. Someone must have told her about Mickey, right? 

Since he couldn’t talk to Mandy the next best thing was one of her brothers. Lip was pretty sure Iggy still lived in the house. Iggy was his best bet. 

Ian was getting hungry and tired of waiting around for so long. It didn't look like he was going to have any luck today. He pulled out the note he’d written earlier in case he missed Iggy and ran across the street. He headed straight for the front door sliding the note underneath. He moved fast but a reporter and cameraman were already headed his way. 

“Hello, are you a friend of the families?” It was unnerving how eager she looked. 

“Not really, we just went to the same school.” Ian quickly kept walking until he no longer felt their heated stares on the back of his neck. 

 

********** 

Two and Half Hours Later...... 

 

Mandy pulls in front of the house letting out a menacing growl as she parks. It was a long day and the drive home was worse than the drive to the prison. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with reporters in her damn face. They came by last night and were camped out front this morning. Thank god there's only one left! 

As soon as Mandy locks her car door a blonde with a blinding smile and blue dress ensemble approaches her with a camera man in tow. “Ms. Milkovich, we didn’t have a chance to talk this morning. How is your brother Mickey?” 

Iggy moved around Mandy heading quickly to the house. The reporter’s eyes briefly scanned his movement without losing her focus on Mandy. 

“I have no comment.” Mandy walked, the reporter walking along her side. 

“Can you tell me how he’s doing in his current physical state? He looks pretty far along in his pregnancy and I'm sure the citizens of Chicago are concerned for the welfare of his child....and his own of course.” 

Mandy reaches the front steps when the reporter shoves the microphone in her direction. She gives the reporter an intimidating smile before she takes the few steps up almost daring her to follow. She doesn’t. 

“I wish this concern for my brother existed when he was put in prison for a crime he didn’t commit. Police will give you a statement soon so don’t bother parking around my house again.” 

Mandy walks into the house slamming the door behind her. “Thanks a lot, Ig! You just hauled ass leaving me to take care of that shit alone.” She tears her jacket off and lands on the couch. 

“You’re the pretty one. They’d wanna talk to you, not me. Check this out.” 

Iggy plops down on the couch beside her and hands her an opened envelope. Mandy sits up reading over the note. A smile crosses her lips as she reads, “Shit, it’s from Ian.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ian drops the towel from his waist and slips on a pair of fresh boxers when he hears his cellphone go off. He sits on his bed, “Hello”. 

“Hey, It’s me.” 

“Mandy, it’s so good to hear your voice. I tried calling your cell but it didn’t work and I sent you a message on Facebook.” 

“You did? I’ve been too busy to even look. I had to get some things settled before I came back. I quit my job.” 

Ian smiled, he could never judge Mandy for being an escort because he’d done worse for less but he knew she was capable of much better. 

“That’s great...I mean that you’re back. You are back then, right?” 

Mandy let out a weak laugh, “Yeah, I’m back for good but that’s not what you really wanted to know. You’ve proven you’re not a shitty friend, you can ask about Mickey now.” 

“How is he?” 

The sound of Ian’s gentle voice makes Mandy feel like she’s 16 again. Talking to her best friend on the phone about boys, school and what not. 

“He’s ok. He’s staying strong like he always does. If you want to come by tomorrow, we can really talk. Me and Iggy went to see him today and it was a long drive. I wanna take a bath before I pass out. “ 

“Ok, I can come after my shift around 6pm. Mandy, can’t wait to see you. I missed you.” 

“Missed you too. Goodnight.” 

Mandy hangs up and rubs her hands across her face. She wanted to talk to Ian more but she really was exhausted. She also needed to think about how much she could say to her best friend. She knew Ian had broken up with her brother before he was arrested but they never talked much about the details. Mickey didn’t seem to want to talk about Ian when she brought him up. Could she blame him? Ian had broken up with him and as strong as her brother appeared, she knew he had loved Ian. Mickey fought their dad for him and took care of Ian when he was sick. Her brother could be one cold-hearted motherfucker but he was different with Ian. Rejection fucking sucks. She knew first-hand what it felt like to give your heart to a Gallagher and have it handed back to you. Don’t want your love, no thanks. 

She didn’t know what the hell happened but Ian was still her best friend and he had cared about her brother. What they’d had together was real, she was sure of it. She couldn't turn her back on him but she had to be careful for Mickey’s sake. He had walked away so maybe Ian doesn’t want to involve himself again. Maybe he just needs to hear that Mickey’s doing okay so he could move on. 

She’d find out tomorrow. Screw her bath, Mandy shuffles to her room passing out as soon as her head hits the pillow. 

********** 

Ian has a productive but low-key day at work. No major traumas but a few simple calls come in. He tends to a housewife who injures her wrist in a slip and fall, a boy who sprains his ankle at the skate park and a man who ends up with eight stitches on his head from a work-related accident. 

After work, Ian heads straight to the Milkovich house speed walking the whole way. He barely knocks when the door flies open and he’s pulled into a hug. Ian feels Mandy’s familiar, smaller frame in his arms and he doesn’t want to let go. She presses her chin into his chest and stares up at him for a moment. 

“Get your ass in here. I’ve been waiting all day.” 

He shoves the front door closed and follows her looking around. There are a few changes to the living room and it’s definitely cleaner but for the most part it’s like stepping into his past. The last time he walked into the Milkovich house he’d lived there, it was his home. 

Iggy sits at the small kitchen table looking through his cellphone. He nods at Ian with a smirk. He’s seen Ian around once or twice but was pretty sure Ian hadn’t noticed him back. 

“Hey Iggy!”, he smiles but turns his attention back to his best friend who pats the seat next to her. “You look good. You taking care of yourself?” 

“Yeah, I’m still an EMT. I haven’t fucked that up yet. I’m on a schedule and taking my meds. I stopped for a while and the low was pretty bad. I figured it was time to get my shit together.” 

Mandy smirked, “We always do shit the hard way, don’t we? I made some good money escorting. There were some wild parties too but that kind of work gets old real fast. Least it did for me.” Mandy looks down at her hands, then back at Ian. 

“Then the cops contacted Iggy and let him know Mickey was in custody. I think they were covering their own asses cause of his condition. Anyway, I settled some shit and here I am.” 

“How is he? Where did they take him?” Mandy could tell Ian was eagerly waiting for info on her brother. 

“We saw him yesterday. He’s okay, he looks good. They sent him to a minimum-security prison. It’s safer for him. They’re watching him and they don’t think he’ll run again. Not in his condition.” 

“Has he talked to a lawyer yet?” 

“Yeah, he talked to one yesterday. The guy called me earlier. This dude works at a private firm. He said he takes on a few pro bono cases a year and requested Mickey’s case. I looked him up and he’s got lots of experience.” 

It was good to hear that Mickey would have a better lawyer but Ian couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen. Mickey was a fugitive. Would he have time added to the years he was supposed to serve? He definitely thought Mickey got screwed over in court but would this time be any different? Mickey will probably give birth in prison just to have the baby taken away from him. 

“Mandy, did Mickey talk to you about the baby?” 

Mandy knew he was going to ask but it was still weird. Her brother was carrying some unknown dude’s baby. If they hadn’t broken up or if Ian’s devil spawn half-sister had never shown up her brother could be carrying a little Gallagher right now. 

“Well, the baby’s fine. Mickey said they had a doctor check him over and the baby is a healthy size. He didn’t tell me shit about the father. You know Mickey, he loves his privacy. He did ask me to take care of the baby while he’s locked up.” 

Mickey didn’t tell her. He needed to... 

“Fuck, Mandy. I need to tell you something.” 

“Uh ok.” They were just talking about Mickey. What did Ian need to tell her now? 

He drops a bombshell on her because she was not expecting to hear this. Ian tells her how Mickey contacted him after his escape. He tells her how he left Chicago with plans of not coming back and drove to the Mexican border but decided he couldn’t do it. He let her brother go. 

Ian watches Mandy’s shocked face waiting for a response. He can clearly see the pissed off look on Iggy’s face from the kitchen but Iggy doesn’t say a word. 

“Why didn’t you tell me this before? You don’t trust me anymore.” Her expression going from shocked to disappointed. 

“No, of course I trust you. You’re my best friend but you never brought him up.” 

Mandy’s eyes narrow, “I never brought him up cause you never did. You always talked about what was going on in your life at the moment. After you broke up with Mickey you never mentioned his name. I thought you were on some new life, clean slate shit! ” 

“It wasn’t like that. I thought about telling you but Mickey was gone. It wasn’t going to change anything. Being with him again was impossible.” 

“Yeah, because you chose to stay here.” Mandy didn’t mean to sound harsh but it was true. 

Ian's face deflated in front of her, “I did. I was scared and I played it safe.” 

“Ian, I’m not mad at you for that. You’re doing good now, aren’t you?” 

He nodded, “Who’s to say I couldn’t have kept it together in Mexico.” 

“And who’s to say you could have. You made a choice and this is what we got now.” 

It was true. They all had made choices, some good and some fuckin’ horrible. 

“Mandy, that could be my baby. I mean, it’s a huge possibility. I want to be there for Mickey this time. I want him to know that I care no matter what. Even if the kids not mine, I want to be around.” 

Mandy smirks, not completely surprised. She had lived with them. She got to see what they had between them first hand. Before she left things had gotten out of control. The break up, the arrest, prison.....she’d almost thought she had imagined that love. That somehow it hadn’t really been true and she had just romanticized them in her head. Seeing the earnest look in Ian’s eyes renewed her faith in that love. Just a little bit. 

“What about your family, Ian? They’ve never been our biggest fans. You gonna tell them you think your ex-boyfriend who’s locked up might be carrying your child? Have you thought about how this is going to affect your scheduled life plan? You can’t put yourself back into Mickey’s life if you’re just gonna bail on him again.” 

“I’m going to talk to them but it doesn’t matter if they approve or not. I’m not running away anymore. I’ve thought this through and It’s not just because of the baby. I want to see him. Can I?” 

Mandy shakes her head, “Ian, you can’t. They won’t allow that and there's so much going on. You don’t want to put more stress on him or the baby. Give it a little time. Let me find out what the hell is going on first and I’ll let you know. I promise.” 

Ian’s disappointed but understands. It wasn’t exactly a no. As much as it sucked, Ian surprising Mickey without him being prepared could put stress on him and the baby. That’s not what Ian wanted at all. Mandy wasn’t cutting him out. He just had to be patient. It wasn’t a no. 

“You’re right. I can wait.” 

Ian gets up heading for the door. She grabs Ian giving him a tight hug, “I’ll keep you in the loop and I’ll talk to him when the time is right.” He squeezes her back before he leaves thankful his friend is home for good. 

Mandy collapses on the couch processing the news she just learned. Iggy drops next to her startling her. He was so quiet the whole time she forgot he was still there. 

“So now we know why Mickey was all cagey when you mentioned red's name. You think he’s the one knocked him up? Mickey coulda’ hooked up with some hot Mexican dude.” 

Mandy shakes her head, “I don’t know, anything’s possible.” 

“Guess you’ll have to ask Mickey to find out.” 

“Why do I have to ask him, Why can’t you?” Mandy sulks, tossing her head back on the couch. She just got back and she already has to handle all the hard shit.

Iggy gets up and heads to his room, “Cause Mickey don’t hit women, dumbass.”


	8. Chapter 8

Fiona came downstairs into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water on her way out to work. She looks over towards the living room at Ian, Carl and Liam watching a movie. Ian’s eyes hang heavily like he’s about to drift off to sleep at any moment. She couldn’t help but think how the red-headed man on the couch had once been her scrawny freckle-faced, dependable, unproblematic little brother. At least that’s how Ian appeared to her at that time. 

She was wrong, wrong about a lot of things but she’d done the best she could under the worst circumstances. The last few years Ian had been full of surprises but this latest one might be the biggest yet. 

Perhaps she was full of surprises too. She knew Ian was pleasantly shocked by her reaction to his news. Ian sat her and the rest of the family down to announce that not only had he been with Mickey Milkovich after his prison escape but could possibly be the father of Mickey’s child. She’d calmly asked him what his plan was and to please for all their sakes talk to his therapist, continue taking care of himself and do this the right way. 

She knew Ian expected her to be angry. He’d expected her to tell him he was making a mistake but she couldn’t do that anymore. After Mickey’s arrest, Ian was completely wrapped up in the discovery of being Bi-polar and having a boyfriend in prison for the next 8 years seemed like a terrible idea to Fiona. She was relieved when Ian told her they were no longer together. Ian was doing well for a while. He found his calling and became an EMT. He was dating and taking his medication. But he chose to stop and fucked up before pulling himself together again. It was definitely the Gallagher way because they all seemed to fuck up now and then. 

It got her thinking though. She had to accept that a lot of Ian’s bad decisions where just that, his own. His and not because of Mickey. When Ian was first diagnosed, she got to see a caring and gentle side of Mickey that she never thought existed. It made her rethink her whole view of the reckless southside boy. So maybe it was best for her to step back and see how it played out, not get too involved. Besides she had her own shit going on in her life and Ian was a grown man. 

Fiona yells goodbye as she runs out the backdoor. 

The boys yell back startling Ian out of his drowsiness. “Sorry, Fi just left”, Ian smiles down at Liam waving him off. Carl stares blankly at the TV ignoring them both. 

********** 

Ian and Mandy have talked every day since she's come home. Even though they both had new stories to tell about their time apart it felt like nothing between them had changed. When Mandy left, they had kept in touch but it wasn’t the same. They got busy with their own bullshit and didn’t have much time for each other. 

It's been about a week since Mickey was brought back home from Mexico. Ian’s been patient like Mandy asked him to but it hasn’t been easy. He’s seen Mickey’s face on the news multiple times but still hasn’t seen him in person. Mandy’s talked to the lawyer but hasn’t told Ian much. He’s pretty sure she's told him the bare minimum of what she knows but he’s afraid to ask too much, push too hard. She’s gotta have her reasons even if he can’t guess what they are. 

Well, maybe he can guess... He hopes it’s not by Mickey’s request. What if Mickey is angry at him for leaving him at the border? What if Mickey hates him? 

No, he can’t think like that. He has to stay optimistic. If Mickey is angry at him, he’ll deal with the heat. He needs to see him, talk to him. He needs to ask Mickey about the baby. 

Ian gets up and heads upstairs to the privacy of his bedroom for a little time alone. 

********** 

Mandy walks into the house ready to take off her interview outfit. A former client had reached out to a friend of his in Chicago who was looking for a receptionist at his real estate office. George was a widow who had lost his wife to cancer. He wasn’t like most of her clients who cheated on their wives or wanted a hot piece of eye candy to party with. He was a nice guy who got tired of being lonely but wasn’t ready to start dating. He was on a short list of clients she actually called to tell she was quitting. George was concerned for her, asked if she was okay. She gave him the short version her situation. When Mandy mentioned she was moving home to Chicago he wanted to keep in touch and offered her help in finding a job. Who knew he was actually serious? 

Mandy went straight to her room to change her clothes. A few minutes later Mandy’s cell phone rang. She picks up tossing herself on the bed thinking it was Ian but it wasn’t. 

“Hey....Oh Hello. I thought you were someone else.” She listens to the lawyer intently going from surprise to shock in a matter of minutes. 

“Really......What special circumstances?......Okay, well how does it look? Can you at least tell me that!” 

Mandy grabs a pad writing down the info Mickey’s lawyer gives her before hanging up. She runs to Iggy’s room pounding on the door but there’s no answer. He must be out. 

Looking at her watch she runs to the TV and plops down on the couch. She should call Ian but he’ll ask her a bunch of questions she can’t answer. She barely has details yet and the little she knows the lawyer warned her to keep to herself for now. 

Mandy settles for a text instead. She can give Ian a heads up and let him find out what’s going on with everyone else. She hits send and waits for the news to come on.


	9. Chapter 9

Ian hops on the couch changing the TV to the news channel. “We were watching that!” Carl whines, Liam looks vaguely bored. 

“That movie sucks and I need to watch the news. Mandy just texted me.” 

Their eyes widen. He’s got their attention now. 

Carl had gotten to know Mickey a bit when they started publicly dating. Ian could tell Carl appreciated Mickey’s southside swagger like Ian always had. He didn’t hold it against Mickey like some people. “What did she say? It’s gotta be about Mickey.” 

Ian shrugged turning his attention to the news. “She just texted me to watch the news. Nothing else.” 

Ian watched and listened. He could hear the door creak open and feel someone lean over the couch near his shoulder. His eyes never leaving the screen not wanting to miss a thing. 

The blonde reporter reads from a released statement that “Mikhailo Aleksander Milkovich has a closed court appearance scheduled tomorrow. No press and only necessary counsel and family will attend.” 

“Holy Shit!”, Carl punches Ian’s shoulder. Ian had a strong feeling he was going to hear news soon but he’s still semi-shocked. 

The reporter tosses out a few theories of what might be going on and how the courtroom is most likely closed considering the attention the case has gotten and Mickey’s confirmed pregnant condition. Ian stops listening to her when she moves on to a botched robbery case. 

“Wow, that was fast right?” Ian turns around when he hears Debbie’s voice. She’s standing behind the couch with her friend some chick she’s been hanging around with recently, coats still on. 

“He’s going to court tomorrow. Shit, is that a good thing or a bad thing? I’ve got to talk to Mandy.” 

“Uh, are you gonna go there? Try to see him. I could probably go with you. If you want.” Ian appreciates Carl's offer but he wouldn’t be able to talk to Mickey with Carl there. If he actually gets to talk to him.... 

“Of course, I’m going. I want him to know he’s got support but I should go alone. Hopefully I get to see him and we can talk.” 

“How do you know Mickey wants to see you?” 

“What??” Ian frowns, surprised and a bit offended. 

“Ian, you cheated and broke up with him before he got locked up. None of us even knew you ran off with Mickey when he escaped and you came back. So obviously you dumped him again and might have knocked him up. I know what it feels like to love someone and get left behind. You don’t just get over that.” 

Debbie’s friend snickers and Ian cuts his eyes at her cause who the fuck is she! 

“Don’t compare what you had with what’s his face to what I had with Mickey. We were together for years.” 

“Well just don’t expect him to jump into your arms. You can only reject someone so many times.” 

“Jesus Debbie, this isn’t even about you. You always have to make everything some personal shit.” 

Ian waves Carl off, “Don’t even bother. It’s whatever.” Ian gets up walking past Debbie and her annoying friend but stops. 

“I thought about that and maybe he is mad but it’s not about me right now. I’m going to go cause at least he’ll know that I care.” 

Ian walks upstairs done with that conversation. He loves his little sister but lately everything ends up being about her. She always has some strong opinion she has to share, whether you want it or not. He knew Debbie wasn’t entirely off but he was tired of all the negativity. Also, what was with her bitchy little friend. She’d probably be gone in a month or two anyway. 

Ian calls Mandy hoping she’s not too busy to talk. She answers and apologizes for the quick text. She couldn’t tell him what was happening because she barely knew herself. The lawyer called her and told her to stay quiet until after the news came out. All she knows is Mickey has court tomorrow and that there is some important and game changing information that will be revealed. That’s the main reason it’s a closed court. Her and Iggy are only allowed to attend since they’re his closest family members. 

Ian told her he planned to be at the court house but Mandy warned him he might not get to see Mickey at all. He was pretty sure she hadn’t brought him up to Mickey yet but asked if she could tell him Ian was there anyway. She promised she would before they hung up. 

Ian set his alarm throwing his clothes off. He crawled into bed when his phone vibrated. It was a text from Trevor checking up on him. He’d obviously seen the news like most of Chicago. Ian didn’t bother to answer, he was exhausted and would get back to his friend eventually. 

********** 

Mickey lays on his bed reading a book to pass the time. He felt too anxious when he first laid down. The book seemed to be helping because his eyes were feeling heavier. He closed it and laid on his side. His lawyer had visited telling him to be ready for court......tomorrow. 

He thinks he’s ready. The quicker he knew his fate, the faster he could plan. Thank god Mandy promised she’d take care of his baby. She had a clean record, no arrests and would have a job soon. He didn’t trust anyone else. 

But he couldn’t help but feel like he wanted a little more time for just the two of them. Mickey knew his sister would bring his baby to see him, take pictures and keep him in the loop but it wouldn’t be the same. He was going to miss moments he’d never be able to get back. Right now, they were together and he selfishly wanted to hold on to this moment as long as possible. 

His lawyer sounded confident and assured him they were ready to talk to the judge. Mickey was afraid to give in to some false hope the judge would show him some leniency. 

When he was younger, he’d hoped his mom would stop using drugs and leave Terry. When he got a little older, he’d hoped he could get away before his father found out he was gay. Later he’d hoped that him and Ian could finally be together without all the bullshit that always seemed to get in the way. Hope had never been his friend but not hoping, just a little felt like giving up and that was not an option. Especially now. 

He felt his baby moving and rubbed his belly in a soothing motion until his eyes finally closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Mandy plays with the strap of her purse. She looks around the courtroom which is only occupied by a few court employees. Mickey, the lawyers and the judge have yet to show up. You would think it was her first time in a court room. With the family she has clearly, it’s not. 

But this was different. She had shown her face in court when her brothers had been sent to prison for various periods of time and when Mickey was sent to Juvie but there was always a crowd in the court. She was one face in a sea of troubled families hoping that when it was their father, mother or sibling in front of that judge they’d get a break. This time it was just her and Iggy. 

She was dressed in a long sleeved top and skirt that reached down to her knees. It was an outfit she had worn to a recent job interview. The warm beige and crisp white tones of the outfit matched well against the khakis and brown jacket Iggy was currently wearing. It was not planned but hopefully made them appear to be upstanding citizens instead of making them meld into the courtroom benches. 

Iggy fidgeted in his seat wishing this thing would start already. “I didn’t see Gallagher out there, did you?” 

Mandy shook her head, “No but it was hard to see in that crowd. I’m sure he’s there. I didn’t ask him to but he said he'd be here.” 

“I guess. Couldn’t trust him after you left. He was all over the place doing crazy shit. If he figures this is too much, I wouldn’t count on him showing up.” 

Mandy bit her lip. She had faith in Ian, she always had but she also knew Ian could be as unpredictable as he could be loyal. 

“I thought about that. You think I didn’t mention him showing up just so Mickey wouldn’t get stressed out. That’s just what I told Ian. They need to see each other face to face and hash it out in person. I didn’t want to say anything to Mickey in case Ian pulls out and runs. I really don’t think he will this time but what the fuck do I know.” 

Iggy nods noticing one of the court-appointed guards staring at him so he stops talking. They sit in silence until a lawyer walks in and sits at one of the desks. It’s not Mickey’s lawyer so he must be the state’s counsel. Mandy turns away feeling a heated anger inside for a man she’s never met. She shakes it off and waits until one of the doors open. 

Mickey and his lawyer walk in. Mickey’s not handcuffed and he looks good. Her brother always could clean up nicely when he wanted to. It looked like he’s gotten a haircut. The sides shaved down with a nice length of hair left on top. He’s wearing a white button-down shirt and a pair of slacks but the shirt is left open revealing a white tee that’s covering his big belly. There was no way you could miss it. 

Mickey and his lawyer both nod at them before sitting. Another door opens again and the judge walks in. The bailiff announces Judge Edwina Caphers. She settles into the Judge’s bench and opens a folder, scanning the contents. Everyone sits quietly waiting. The courtroom would be quiet if it weren’t for all the voices coming from outside. The crowd definitely must have grown since Mandy and Iggy arrived earlier. 

“Good Morning Everyone.” The judge gives everyone a chance to respond before she begins. “I’m Judge Caphers and I was asked to oversee this court proceeding.” 

She gestures to the two lawyers, “Mr. Chambers, Mr. Allegro and I have met beforehand and discussed this case in great length. There are circumstances that make this case complicated and pertinent information that requires this case to be sealed. This will be addressed today but first I want to say that when I originally read over Mr. Milkovich’s original case I was shocked by the sentence given. The evidence was flimsy and circumstantial at best. There was a witness stated in the files who was used to push the decision of said sentence but none mentioned in the actual court transcript.” 

“Mr. Milkovich, were you aware of a witness or told any details by your attorney?” 

Mickey started to stand but the judge motioned him to stay seated. “No, the lawyer I got barely talked to me. He never mentioned anything. Nobody did.” 

“Your case and several others that were assigned to former Judge J. Parsons were reopened for examination after some very disturbing information against him came to light. In the matter of your case, there was proof found of case tampering and bribery.” 

“Before I continue to explain the case further because I do believe Mr. Milkovich have the right to know, I must state that former Judge Parsons is no longer a member of the judicial system. His association to this case is now irrelevant and should not be discussed outside of this courtroom. This is a closed court case and all details are to be kept to this room and these files. Disclosing confidential information can result by law in penalty or punishment. Is this understood by all parties sitting here today?” 

Everyone answers yes before she begins again. 

“The alleged witness was found to have had several drug priors under his belt. Prior’s that were not mentioned anywhere in the file. He was found to be deceased from a car accident two months after your sentencing. Further investigating found falsified information connected to the lawyer you were assigned to. There was proof of financial transactions between parties involved in your case and an associate connected to your father, Terry Milkovich.” 

Mandy covered her mouth quickly after letting out a slightly audible gasp. The judge looked at Mandy not dropping her professional demeanor for a second. She then turned to Mickey who had dropped his head down staring at his tightly clasped hands. 

“Mr. Milkovich, I read his file as well. We were unable to find any other ties to your father besides this associate but it was enough to apply another charge to his sentence. His last arrest was a broken probation violation from a physical altercation with you at a neighborhood bar. I’m assuming there’s no love lost there?” 

Mickey looks up shaking his head, “No Ma’am.” 

“Basically, you should not have received the sentence you were given but that doesn’t mean you are completely innocent of any wrongdoing. Like I said I’ve read your file. I can see the environment you grew up in. You have a small history of your own in Juvenile detention. There is history of illegal activity and crime associated with several members of your family. Your father alone is one piece of work.” 

The judge pauses looking into Mickey’s eyes. In her line of work, she’s looked into hundreds of eyes over the years. She can see many things in those eyes. 

“I am also aware that you held down a job during your time in Mexico and had no altercations with the police before being brought back to Chicago. I have a report from your current doctor and the psychologist you’ve spoken to. They say you have been very forthcoming. I am looking at you as an individual and at this case individually as well.” 

“Mr. Milkovich and Mr. Allegro can you please stand.” Mickey pushed himself up ready to hear her decision. Ready to deal with the consequences for the shit storm his life has become. 

“Mr. Milkovich, the time you already served in prison will be amended to the actual sentence you should have received in your original case. The original sentence has been suspended and is void.” 

“Now we do have to deal with the fact that you escaped from prison and avoided capture. Mr. Milkovich, the reason I have not mentioned your pregnancy until now is I did not want you to think that your sentence is primarily due to your condition. It has been carefully considered but only after I looked at the all of the facts of your case.” 

“Mr. Milkovich, what are your plans after your child is born?” 

“I want to be a part of my baby’s life as much as I can be even if it’s from behind bars. I want to raise my child but I know that I screwed things up and I have to deal with whatever you decide.” 

Judge Caphers nods, “Mr. Milkovich, you are sentenced to three years of probation in which you cannot leave the state without permission by this court and only with proof of a valid reason for needing to do so. The probation officer will have the ability to visit your home and administer drug tests if they see fit but you will be checking in weekly during the first six months of your probation. This is mandatory. After that time monthly check-ins may be recommended. Obviously your condition and the birth process are being considered. We will make accommodations during that time and you will be instructed on how this will be handled.” 

“The psychologist and doctor stated your intentions of wanting to raise your child. Because of that, you will be required to take a mandatory 3 session course on parenting skills and will receive check-ins pertaining to your child’s well-being. You have been recommended for a monthly therapy session and will be enrolled in a training that will assist you in acquiring a new job. These programs can be beneficial and change your life. Babies are expensive Mr. Milkovich and we want to ensure that this baby is supported legally.” 

“It’s very easy for people to get lost in the system. If not for all the circumstances combined you could have been one of them. I don’t believe you are an angel but you are no killer either. This is your chance to make a good life for yourself and your child. Make smart decisions and take whatever opportunities you are given. If you don’t, you will end up here again and you will lose your child. You will be taken back to your facility. The paperwork for your release is already in the works and you should be released by tomorrow. Mr. Milkovich, you are a free man.” 

The bang of the gavel against the sound block was a sound Mickey would never forget. He was free. 

Free from prison, free from running, free to be a father to his baby… 

Mickey leaned forward holding onto the desk in front of him as he watched the judge leave the courtroom. His lawyer squeezing his shoulder. “Your family is waiting.” 

Mickey turns around, his sister leaning over the bench to pull him into a tight hug. He feels her tears press against his face. 

“This…this really happened.” Iggy leans over wrapping one large arm over his sister and the other over his little brother. They stay like that for a moment before letting go. 

Mickey stares at their faces not sure of what to say. It was all so much. The judge has said so much. It was a lot to take in but it had really happened. 

“Uh…I don’t know when they’re gonna release me tomorrow.” Mickey stops and looks at his lawyer who notices Mickey looks a bit in shock. 

He puts out his hand to shake Iggy’s hand and then turns to Mandy. “Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you in person. I’ll get all the details of his release and I'll call you tonight. Will you be able to pick Mickey up tomorrow?” 

The lawyer gives her a warm smile she can’t help but return. “Yes, we can come get him. Mr. Allegro, thank you for everything you’ve done for my brother.” 

Mandy leans forward to shake his hand but ends up just squeezing it softly instead. He doesn’t pull his hand away but squeezes it back before they both let go. 

“You’re welcome and please call me Alex.” They walk away with an awaiting guard before Mandy and Iggy are approached as well. 

An officer comes to escort them to their car. The crowd outside has multiplied and so has the media. They walk quickly with the officer past the throngs of people. Half of the crowd yells and waves at them, the other half look like they’re just there to hang out. She scans the crowd before ducking into the car. As they drive off she spots a tall redhead and waves before punching Iggy in the arm, “I told you he’d be here!” 

Mr. Allegro, Mickey and two officers head to a black car with tinted windows, not the police car they had arrived in. 

His lawyer helps him in the back. “They agreed since you are not a flight risk and technically a free man it would be nice to ride back in a regular car.” 

Mickey nods, “Thanks, I don’t know if I said that before.” 

His lawyer leans over resting on the open door. “You have. Justice was served today. I really believe that. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Mr. Allegro shuts the car door and heads to his own car. 

Mickey lets out a much needed exhale. The outcome is overwhelming and so much more than he ever could have expected. He can’t help but feel like some greater force than just dumb luck was on his side in the courtroom. He feels so happy, grateful and  
little scared. 

The car drives along, the crowds of people being held back by yellow barriers. He thinks he spots a familiar tuft of red hair and closes his eyes. God, he’s pathetic. He just got his freedom handed to him and he’s daydreaming about his ex. He opens his eyes again but it’s not a daydream. Ian is standing against the barrier staring at the passing cars. Mickey can clearly see Ian but he can’t see Mickey through the tinted windows. He stares as the car drives on, leaving Ian behind. 

Mickey throws his arms over his belly almost hugging it feeling comfort that he’s not completely alone in the back of that car. He lets out a laugh at how fucking absurd the moment is. Tears sting his eyes and silently roll down his face as he lets out another laugh, softer this time. He rests his head back against the leather seat knowing that tomorrow he’s finally going home.


	11. Chapter 11

Mickey opens his eyes slowly. Light softly filters in the room mostly muted by the window shade. He pulls the blanket covering him closer and snuggles into the pillow. He feels relaxed and realizes he wasn’t woken up by the prison alarm. He’s in his bedroom. He’s home. 

He can hear voices outside of his door. After using the bathroom, he heads out to the kitchen. The smell of eggs frying and the sound of bacon sizzling makes his mouth water. “Morning”, Iggy and Mandy respond and stare. Iggy breaks away first with a smirk while Mandy checks him from head to toe. Mickey had forgotten to put on a robe standing in the kitchen wearing only a tank top and boxers. He looks down at the tank top that only partially covered his protruding belly. 

Mandy smiles, “Give me a minute. Breakfast is almost ready.” Mickey sits down at the table looking around the room. He hadn’t really paid much attention to the house yesterday when he arrived. His release from prison had taken longer than expected and the drive home had been slow. He took in a few changes that had been made. There was a new rug replacing the ratty one they’d had forever and a new sofa but for the most part the house looked the same. 

They eat together until Mandy says she has to leave. She was asked to go back to the real estate place she’d interviewed at. Mickey could tell she was excited even though she was trying to play it cool. 

He was actually a little relieved when Mandy walked out the door leaving him alone with Iggy. Last night he ate and went straight to bed. The day had been exhausting, physically and emotionally but he woke up, his bladder always getting the best of him. Mickey decided to grab a snack before heading back to bed but stopped when he heard Mandy on the phone. She was talking about him and Mickey was sure he knew who she was talking to. 

Ian had returned home to his life, his career, his boyfriend and Mickey had started a new life in Mexico. He was good at picking up the pieces and dealing with whatever life handed him, good or bad. It wasn’t easy but he’d put his feelings for Ian aside and focused on his new life, his baby. 

When he got brought back to Chicago and his sister mentioned Ian, he’d blown her off but expected Mandy to bring up Ian’s name again. They had all been close at one point but he honestly never expected to be released from prison so soon. Mickey heard parts of the conversation and it was obvious Ian had something to say to him. Maybe Ian needed some kind of closure but didn’t he get that when he dumped Mickey at the border? 

Whatever it is, there’s one thing he’s sure of. He has a second chance to get his life in order. He has a chance to raise his baby instead of watching from behind bars and there’s no way in hell he’s screwing that up. Not for anyone. 

Mickey goes to his room grabbing the paperwork his lawyer gave him and begins reading them over. Any thoughts of red-headed exes are left behind. 

********** 

Mickey talks on the phone with his lawyer who goes over his schedule and his new CO who says he’ll come by in two days. 

After the news of Mickey’s release was made public, the news vans disappeared quickly driving off to cover the next hot story. He peeks out the window and sees only one van across the street. He’s tempted to get some air but changes his mind. Instead he stays in to watch a movie with Iggy and falls asleep on the couch. 

Mickey wakes up from his nap. He pushes himself up and stretches. His back makes a soft cracking noise he’s become very acquainted with the last few months. A strong movement against the side of his stomach snaps him fully awake. Could be an elbow or a foot, this kids definitely a fighter. Mickey rubs the spot and feels another hit under his palm. 

The next pain he feels is from hunger. Mickey sees Mandy standing in the kitchen chopping lettuce at the counter. The smell from the chicken sizzling in the pan calls Mickey’s name. 

Mandy twists her head in his direction when he grunts pulling himself off the couch. She giggles, “Hey, you’re awake in time for dinner. How convenient.” 

Mickey smirks, “It’s one of my talents.” He heads to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge. Mandy starts to wash the salad in the bowl when her phone vibrates. She glances in Mickey’s direction before checking her phone. It doesn’t escape his attention how she casually turns away from him when she does. 

She taps a message and slips her phone back in her pocket. She grabs the plate of chicken and the salad to set on the table. Mickey grabs cups and paper towels to help out. “Iggy, you here? Come and eat”, Mickey yells out startling Mandy who has her phone in her hand again. She stops and texts before she places her phone on the table face down. By the way Mandy quickly glances at him again he thinks he knows who she’s texting back and forth with. He’s curious but more than that he’s hungry. He’d rather eat first, ask questions later. 

Iggy runs in and they all eat. They talk and tease each other and it feels like old times. The times when their dad was in jail and they had run of the house. They were more themselves, more animated, closer. It felt really good. The thought that recently Mickey had been eating dinner in a communal cafeteria with unscrupulous doctors, underhanded bankers and other white-collar criminals made him appreciate the moment even more. 

Mandy’s phone buzzes again. She reads over a message and puts it back down. She looks at Mickey biting her lip. She wants to tell him something, he can tell so he decides to take her out of her misery. 

“I saw Gallagher at the courthouse.” Mandy’s mouth opens but nothing comes out. 

“I saw him from the car. He didn’t see me though. The windows were tinted.” 

“Oh okay” 

“Is that him texting you?” 

Mandy nods, “Don’t be mad.” 

“I’m not.” 

Mandy stares at her brother. He’s doesn’t look pissed and he’s not yelling. Maybe pregnancy makes you grow up, maybe it was prison or maybe he’s just over Ian. 

“Ian reached out when you got locked up but I didn’t want to distract you from what was important. I wanted you focused on your trial.” 

Mickey swallows a bite of his chicken, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome”, Mandy starts to eat again. “He wants to see you but you probably figured that out already. He’s been blowing up my phone.” 

Iggy laughs playfully waggling his eyebrows. Mickey slaps Iggy’s arm as he gets up and takes his dishes to the sink. 

“When does he want to come over?”, Mickey walks back over but doesn’t sit. 

“Tonight, he’s been waiting and you know how he is.” 

Mickey nods, “Fine, call him. Won’t help to drag it out. I’ll be in my room.” 

Mickey heads to his room but hears Iggy, “Thought he’d be pissed at you.” 

“Me too”, Mandy says sounding mildly surprised. 

He yells back, “Don’t worry. I’m sure you'll piss me off soon and I’ll take care of ya’ then. Carrying a kids not made me completely soft.” 

Mickey hears them snickering when he closes his bedroom door. He sits on his bed letting out a heavy sigh. He showed his best face out there but it doesn’t mean he wasn’t affected by the conversation. 

As soon as he saw Ian outside that courthouse, he knew it wouldn’t be the last time. His history with Ian was complicated. No matter how many times they went their separate ways they always seemed to find each other again, in some way. 

Mickey sat trying to make sense of what he was feeling when Mandy knocks. “Come in.” 

Mandy pokes her head in, “Ian will be here after his shift’s over, probably after nine.” She leaves him alone, she doesn't wait for a response.


End file.
